Hans Grosse (Wolf2)
Overview Hans Grosse is back again! This time, he appears several times before the final fight, and in a tank top with army fatigues. The first appearance is at the tavern, where he devastates a man who had been punching a Nazi. B.J moves to attack him, but is held back, and Hans pushes his way out. The second time, he appears with "Deathshead"" holding Caroline Becker. B.J drops his weapon, to comply with Deathshead's command, in order to get Caroline. However, he is interrupted when the Queen Geist attacks, and Hans shoots Caroline, killing her. The final time is on the Black Sun machine the Nazis have built to harness its power. This time, though, he should appear more familiar to older fans, as he has dual chain guns and wears a suit of large, blueish armor (it may be a different color in the real realm, but this is impossible to determine. The whole time is fought in the Veil, and if ejected, everything turns black and white, and then goes back into the Veil). Strategy Hans is, like a final boss should be, the most difficult enemy to destroy. The fight comes in 3 stages. In the first stage, Hans is protected by a shield, making Empower necessary. There are rotating pillars, all of which have a certain pool of Veil energy on them. This Veil energy is not infinite, but will regenerate after a short bit. The key to defeating Hans is to wait until he's fired a volley of bullets, jump out, blast him with what you've got, and then go back behind a pillar. Mire is also a useful power here, as the pillars move slightly faster than B.J even when sprinting. However, it is possible to be caught in the corner between round protrusions, causing it to carry B.J with it, so long as he is going to way it is. After Hans takes a certain amount of damage, he will fall to his knees, and then rise again with a blast of energy, destroying one pillar. He does this twice, and when he goes to his knees the third time, B.J must run up to him, take his Nachtsonne crystal out that gives him Shield, and slam it into Hans' Thule Medallion. This renders them both unable to use Shield. After this, the machine explodes, and the fight moves to a lower level that is laid out like a mini-maze. There are plenty of corridors. The weapon I found most useful was the fully upgraded Particle Cannon, but you may prefer a different weapon. Experiment. The second stage takes place beneath the top of the machine, in the inner workings. Gears provide barriers that cannot be walked through, but can be shot through. In this stage, Hans uses Mire to run at incredible speeds, making him just as dangerous as before. The key to fighting him is to use Mire as well. With it, B.J can dodge Hans' hail of bullets (Hans stands still to fire), and can retaliate. Combining it with Empower is very helpful, but will drain Veil energy extremely quickly. Keep running and refilling energy, and when Hans is spotted, open fire, preferably with Mire on. Again, he drops to his knees 3 times. After each time, Hans will jump up and fire a volley of rockets down at B.J. Before the first time, Hans seems more likely to engage B.J and will not run away nearly as much. After the first time, he seems much more likely to run away after a little bit of damage. At the third time, B.J must run up and again take his Nachtsonne crystal that gives him the Mire ability out of his medallion and slam it into Hans', causing another explosion The weapon I found most useful was, again, the fully upgraded Particle Cannon. The last stage is different. B.J does not fight Hans in any real area, but rather, follows him along a stone path, until the end. When B.J hits the ground, he will have the chance to stock up on much needed supplies. Following the stone path, Hans will fire volleys of rockets at B.J until he destroys a section of rocks highlighted in red. The Panzerschreck does the job very nicely. Continuing on, Hans appears far away from B.J and will fire volleys of bullets from his chain guns, but using Empower and the Kar98 works out with minimal loss of health. Keep going, and B.J will find a Veil ladder to climb, but be ready! Sniffers are at the top. Before climbing, have out whatever weapon is preferred for dealing with masses of them, and go up. There are about 5 at the top, and more will come pouring down the path, so be patient. After they are all dead, continue, and Hans will be at the edge of floating Veil energy. Deal with him as seen fit, and move into the portal, and get ready for the final fight. The really real final fight.